For different applications, in particular for embedded camera mounted on a head mounted device, there is a need to acquire data for providing two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional images of an environment.
However, current devices allowing acquiring data for providing three-dimensional images of an environment are complex and expensive. Indeed, often such devices comprise two cameras that need to be synchronized. Moreover, such devices are voluminous and require complex calibration methods. Furthermore, other devices adapted for acquiring data for providing three-dimensional images, such as laser projection and image capture or time of flight cameras, are also bulky and expensive.
Thus, there is a need to provide a device adapted to acquire data for providing two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional images of an environment, which is simple, small and low cost and may be configurable for providing either two-dimensional either three-dimensional images either both two-dimensional and three-dimensional images of an environment.